Izuku’s Sexual Advantures
by Endius Void
Summary: Based on my Wattpad stories. Lemons galore! Lemons that nobody ask for but getting anyway! This one is based on Izuku!


**Endius: Hello my tasteful people! If your reading this that mean that A) Your here for the missing Lemons from my Wattpad Stories or B) You came here for a good time. So most of these lemons will be based off my stories on Wattpad so if you like go check them out my profile is literally the same as this one. Anyways I hope you enjoy and one last detail I forgot to mention. Their will be yaoi and yuri here but don't worry I will warn you all if a chapter is based on one of those two Incase your not comfortable with it. Their also grown up to 18 just in case. Anyways enjoy~**

Chapter 1: Izuku's New Game! ( Story: Quirk for All Take Two) Neko Izuku x Perverted Momo

It all began with Izuku getting back from his morning workout. He went to the kitchen to get something to eat but for some reason he wanted fish. " Do we have tuna?" What he didn't know was his slow shift in body and mind. He soon found out through Momo who woke up to get ready for the day. Which is usually eat a fatty breakfast for her quirk.

What she didn't expect to see was her classmate with a completely different look and body shape. Gone with ears was two dark green cat ears with a light pink filling. His face was more feminine but not enough to make him look like a girl. His cheeks had black whiskers going from one end of the cheek down to the other. His body shaped out into a almost hourglass figure. He still held his muscles but he was more lean and fit. His hands now had black claws that complimented his his whiskers. His canines sharpened and extended a bit and his eyes now had a yellow tint and slit pupils.

Momo eyes traveled down and was hypnotized by the newly formed globes. They can no doubt beat Uraraka's and Tsuyu's any day. On his tail bone was a long dark green cat tail with a white tip. ' _It's only illegal if I get caught right?'_

_" _Oh hey Yaomomo-chan! Did you need something?" Momo hypnotic trance was popped and her focus was back to Izuku's eyes. " Oh um, Midori...do you feel different today?" He hummed before giving her a shrug. " No not really. Other than the feeling for tuna I don't feel that different." She raised a brow as his ears flicked follows by a twitch of the nose. " Hey where did we put the can opener?" He bend over to reach for the cabinets under the counter giving Momo a show as his bubbles stretched and pushed his shorts to the limit. "...Fuck it. Hey Midori! You need to see this!" She activated her quirk and made a bathroom mirror and presented to Izuku. His body turned to stone as he look into the mirror.

" WHA-WHA-WHA-WHAT!? WHAT HAPPENED TO-Mph!?" Momo slapped strip of tape onto his mouth. " I understand your predicament but you have to calm down. Freaking out isn't gonna make the situation go away, _but to be honest why would you?" _She whispered the last part but it did the job. He slowly came back down from his panic high. She tore off the tape when she was confident he wasn't going to panic. " What should we do? What if I'm stuck like this forever. Everyone would hate me." Tears welled up in his eyes as his past slowly came back to him. The beating, the verbal abuse, the isolation!

" Midori!" She held his face and made him look at her. Warm black eyes met scared cat ones. " It's gonna be okay. No ones gonna hate you. In fact~" Her smile turn a little dark as she pulled him into a hug. " You look simply appetizing."

Izuku's face turn bright red and yelped when her hands started to roam his body. " I like the new look. Don't get me wrong your old look was also a good view but this one really brings out the _sexy_." For a second she was worried for how red his face got but pushed onward. " You should give yourself more credit. I can't help but feel jealous about your figure." She ran her hands down his side drawing out a small moan and yelps. " Those wonderful abs, your strong arms but what really takes the cake."

Izuku eyes flew open as a smack echoed the kitchen. Momo grinned perversely as her hand sank into his ass. " Is your ass. I can feel my hand drowning in them. I can feel how it jiggles." His ass rippled as she gave it another smack drawing out a gasp. " I got an idea! Let's play a game Izuchan! Come on let's go to my room." Izuku meekly followed Momo to her room. His head was in a spin and his body felt hot. What Momo didn't notice was another cat addition Izuku had. His eyes darken, his body shudder as a wave of heat hit him. Slowly a bulge started pushing the front of his pants. It grew and grew until the only thing holding up his pants was his ass and dick.

When we went in he was greeted to the sight a very classy room. The bed was a queen and had very expensive looking blankets over them with pillows to complement them. Her walls were tan and had shelves filled with awards and pictures. A desk with a computer, books piled up in a corner. It was a bit plain but also looked very fancy.

" Now let's begin shall we?" She dragged him to bed and was pleased to see he was willing to part take of the game. Granted she highly doubted he knew what he was doing was actually a adult thing but hey! Makes things easier!

Momo gave him a flirty wink. She slowly removed the tank top she was wearing to show off her straining black laced bra. Her breast were barely holding her melons back but it held on. " Would you like to do the honors~"

Izuku gulped and got up and reached behind Momo.her breast squished onto his chest as he reached around and uncliped her bra. Her mounds gave a fleshy smack as they collided with each other with her tan nipples and areolas standing at attention. He gulped as gently placed his hands on her breasts. The two mounds slowly drowned his fingers in their smooth fleshy mass. Momo moaned as a shot of pleasure went up her spine. " You can be rougher if you want."

Izuku blushed harder and and started to squeezed and pull on her breast. Momo moaned and panted like a bitch in heat before her eyes flew open as Izuku latched onto her nipple. He sucked and nippled the caramel nub and switched to the other one. " Ooh god YES!" Thank god all rooms were sound proof.

Izuku put both nipples in his mouth and went to town on them. Momo placed her hands onto his shoulders and pushed him away and onto the bed. " I think I should return the favor~".

She fell to her knees and came face to face with The clothed erection. Just with the bulge she can tell it was big. It twitched and pushed against the fabric as It dampened from his essence. " Arn't you excited."

She gave the bulge a lick and a suck until it was wet with her saliva. " Momo please." She gave him a cute grin. " Please what Izu?" Izuku whimpered as his dick started to ache from how tight his pants are. " T-take them off!" Momo eye glinted.

Her hands traveled up his thighs to the waistband. she gave them a hard tug. A smack echoed the room and a quiet squeak bounced around as Momo was hit in the face with a wet smack. Now you may be wondering, why is Izuku so big? Gee I don't know, it's like One for All that give the user big muscles, which means more testosterone, and stockpile all past users power. So when Izuku looked down to see his 13 inch rod resting on Momo's cheek it was quite a sight.

" I..Izu...how the hell!?" Momo knew he would at least be slightly above average, he's the only one that doesn't have a adittude that screams compensation, but when looking at the big thick slab of meat made her practically have hearts in her eyes.

She leaned forward and gave the pink tip a lick and was met with a twitch. Soon she was licking all over from tip to base, lathering it with her saliva. She went down and showed her flexibility with her mouth by taking his sack into her warm wet mouth. Izuku almost went crossed eyed. Giving it one last lick she released hem with a pop. Trailing up the log she back to the tip and devoured 8 inches one go but choked. Saliva slithered out her mouth and down to his pelvis. Bobbing her head she felt the shaft pulse in her mouth and felt it release a very sweat and salty pre cum that she absolutely loved. Izuku felt a rush fill his head and was getting harder to think clearly. Instincts were flaring up to absolutely ravish her but his logic fought back. Sadly it was losing faster than Class 1-A against Mirio.

Then he felt it. His ball clenched up and knew the dam was broken. "M-M-Momo I'm C-CUMING!!" Without thinking grabbed her head and forced her down to the base of his cock and fired into her mouth. Her eyes widened at the amount of cum filling her mouth. She was forced to swallow three mouth fills before forcing off his dick and was covered in his semen. Some of it got even on her tits. Momo burped as she felt her stomach be filled with his jizz and began to lick it up from her body.

"Oh my Izu. You came quite a lo-Wah?!" Her world shifted as she Soon was staring up at the ceiling. Her pants were pulled down along with her panties revealing her pink pussy lips. "Izu-UUUU OH GOD YES!!" She threw her head back as Izuku's tougue snaked into her and slurped up her juices. His tougue explored her depths or as deep as he can reach. His mind no longer was driving him but his instincts. He is now in heat.

"I-I cumming!" She cried out and a hush of of love covered his face and filled his mouth. Yet he didn't slow down can continued to lap at her honeypot. She thrashed as she was getting sensitive at each lick and rolled her eyes as another orgasm hit her. Izuku**(actually lets call him Ukuzi in this state) **growled and flipped her over and pushed her head down and her ass up. Momo gave a slutty moaned and gripped her sheets and bit into a pillow. He lined up his rod and purred as he rubbed her lips with his mushroom before burying all 13 inches into her. He hit her cervix and pushed hard against it creating a waterfall to float out of her. Her scream filled the room and if the room wasn't the entire building would've of heard her.

He pulled out until only his cock head was still in before thrusting forward almost making a thunder clap echoe the room. Momo eyes rolled into her head as she felt she was on cloud nine. Soon he picked up speed until he was jackhammered into her making her tits clap and ass to jiggle. "OH FUCK ME! FUCK ME! YES! FUCK ME LIKE A BITCH IN HEAT!" Izuku gave a feral grin and answered her crys by ramming harder. She moaned like a whore the entire time as he railed in her like a bullet train. He reared back before punching into her as hard as he can making his cock punch through her cervix and into her womb. He felt his ball churn as it was about to explode its essence and a idea popped into his head.

Green lightning sparked to life around him and his eyes turned a emerald green and grin darkly to her. She was twitching and drooling as she can no longer focus and only had Izuku cock in her mind. "**G**e**t r**e**a**d**y~**" Momo let out a low moan and try to look up but her eyes turned white and her mouth turned into a O.

"**U**n**i**t**e**d **S**t**a**t**e**s **o**f **S**m**a**s**h!" **

A bird stood on a branch outside. It was sleeping peacefully in its nest without a care in the world. That was until the building the tree was near shook like a maraca forcing the bird awake as it's nest broke from the disturbance.

**A few minutes later**

Izuku walked out of Momo's room but not without looking around. Tiptoeing out and closing the door, making sure to lock it He quickly ran to his room. Toru, who was walking by stared before shrugging. "Probably nothing. I wonder if we have tuna?" Little did she know about he real reason behind the door. In said door was a passed out, fucked stupid Momo with her ass still in the air gushing out cum and her love juice with her entire back all covered white. Her stomach was inflated from the amount that was released into her and her ass cheeks were red from the impact but hidden in jizz.

Thank god for pills.


End file.
